No Thesis Selected. Co Andrews, M[unreadable]D., Ph.D. Professor,Pediatrics, Howard Hughes Assoc._ Director, MD-PhD Program, Harvard Medical School disease, hematopoiesis, iron transport il_1=1'i.i,_1i" ".:J[,]_,_-'_-'_ provided) My primary areas of research interest are encompassed by the field of immunology. I am interested in research in drug design and vaccine development. I am particularly interested in the creation of vaccines for sexually transmitted diseases. I would also like to continue to study the interactions of oral vaccines with the flora already present in the intestines and the mechanisms of tolerance and immunity at mucosal surfaces.